


A Very Big and Not Blown Up L'Manburg

by makwritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Light Angst, Sad, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff
Summary: Wilbur follows through with the plan and blows up L'Manburg at the Manburg Festival.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	A Very Big and Not Blown Up L'Manburg

**Author's Note:**

> TW // small mention of self harm, death, explosions, mentions of schlatt
> 
> I'm not too sure how trigger warnings work but I'm trying my best. :)

As I looked down from the hill overlooking the Manburg Festival and all of the smiling citizens within, I realized something; Schlatt was never the villain of the story, even through his tyranny and abuse of power, there was still someone more corrupt in this godforsaken server. 

Me.

It had been me this entire time, since my humble beginning in a pathetic hotdog van to my rise as president of L’manburg. It was me they should’ve pinned as the bad guy, me they should’ve rioted against. But they didn’t, they made that mistake.

Tubbo, a friend that had been loyal to me since the very beginning, started his speech. That’s when I had to do this, there was no other choice.

There were fields of TNT hidden beneath the ground of Manburg, a simple spark being able to set it off at any moment.

I flicked a match across the box it came from, producing a small flame, that’s when I heard the shrill cry of TommyInnit,

“Wil, please… you don’t want to do this,”

“Oh but I do, I’ve been waiting for so fucking long to get revenge on these bastards, now they’ll see who the real villain is,” I said with a smirk creeping up on my scarred face.

I looked at the tiny match in my hands, and then to the pained expression on the kids face.

“I’m sorry Tommy, but as Schlatt said,”

_“Things are gonna change.”_

I threw the match onto one of the piles of TNT that connected to the underground ones.

I ran, I ran as fast as I could.

I heard the explosions go off one by one.

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

The last thing I saw before I hid behind a large redwood tree was Niki’s screaming face.

The ringing in my ears was unbearable; there were no more screams, no more explosions, just a low humming sound that I couldn’t get rid of. My nails had been digging into the palm of my hand for god knows how long and my fingernails were coated in dirt and blood.

I came out from behind the tree.

I felt my whole body shaking, tears forming in my eyes as it hit me what I had just done. Everything and everyone

_Gone_

It felt like I had been drowning, unable to get back to the surface, when suddenly I’ve been pushed to land and have no sense of where I am.

It hit me the most when I saw the lifeless body of Tommy only a couple feet away from me, trying to run to me before his demise. I crashed to the ground and shook the boy, hoping, pleading that there was a chance he survived.

His eyelids fluttered open for a moment

_“Are you happy, Wil?_

Those same eyelids shut, this time forever.

Tears were flooding down my cheeks as I screamed, It echoed through the once bright land of L’manburg.

I ran around trying to find someone, anyone, who had survived. That’s when I saw it, no, _him._

The man himself that gave me all the explosives, who had helped me plant the very TNT that wrecked this land.

_Dream_

I found myself calling out that name, over, and over.

No response, he just stood there, shaking his head. I ran towards him.

I was standing right in front of him and he sighed, I saw him grab his sword, I didn’t stop him. I just looked into his eyes and whispered something

_I’m sorry_

I saw the evening sky stretch over the world, a couple of friendly bees flying by. I was laying in the soft grass, listening to the wind dance with the leaves. I closed my eyes so I could capture the moment.

A smiling boy with a bright blue coat called out to me “Wilbur? Wibur? What are you doing big man? Tubbo wants to show us his new bees!”

“Later Tommy, I’m working on a plan to expand L’manburg” I responded

“Aw, come on Wil! Grab my hand let’s go!”

“Ok, Tommy” I chuckled and grabbed his hand.

_Don’t worry Wilbur, I forgive you._


End file.
